


Para Po (Sa Iyo)

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Madami talagang pwedeng mangyari kapag nagc-commute.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	Para Po (Sa Iyo)

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooo skl tong matagal nang naipost sa twt bilang pic, for archiving purposes.
> 
> At requested by Maria Palitao 🤣
> 
> Enjoy!

Late na si Kyungsoo.

  
Wala na talagang pag-asa ang trapik sa Kamaynilaan. Kahit saan ka na lang magsuot, mga sasakyan ang nakahambalang sa daan. Hindi din niya maintindihan dahil ang daming mga Pilipino ang nagsasabi na mahirap sila pero sa dami ng kotse sa daan parang hindi naman.

  
Maaga naman siyang umalis ng bahay nila. Alas-siyete ay nakasakay na siya sa tricycle pero ang biyahe niya papuntang sakayan na kadalasan ay limang minuto lang, inabot na ng dalawampu dahil sa pagbabara ng mga sasakyan sa kalsada.

  
Hindi niya alam ang dahilan pero ang alam niya, siguradong late na siya. Yung colorum na sinasakyan niya 7:15 umaalis dun sa tambayan niya, last trip na din yun.

  
Dali-dali siyang pumunta sa pila ng mga jeep, wala na siyang choice. Hindi na siya makikipagsabayan pa sa mga mala-zombie na nagaabang ng UV. Mahuhulas man siya sa jeep, at least hindi naman iinit ang ulo niya bungad pa lang ng araw dahil sa pakikipag-agawan.

Pagkarating ni Kyungsoo sa pila, gusto na niyang maiyak dahil sa tantsa niya, mag-aabang pa siya ng dalawang jeep bago makasakay. Inis siyang pumunta sa dulo ng pila at nagmukmok sa ilang minutong nasayang niya. Sana pala hinayaan na lang niyang pagpawisan siya sa paglakad kesa naman makasayang siya ng leave dahil late siya.

  
Pero mukhang hindi pa tuluyang bigo si Kyungsoo dahil mabilis na may dumating na jeep. Pagkaalis, hindi din nagtagal at may sumunod pang isa. Todo dasal na si Kyungsoo na hanggang labingwalo ang kayang isakay ng jeep para makasama na siya.

  
Pero habang nakikita niyang napupuno ang sasakyan, nawawalan na siya ng pag-asa. Kinuha na niya ang cellphone para magpaalam sa boss niya na hindi siya makakaabot.

  
"O! Isa na lang dito sa may kanan! Usog-usog lang po tayo ng konti," lumapit na kaagad si Kyungsoo sa barker at akma ng aakyat. Tiningnan niyang maiigi kung saan siya pwedeng umupo sa kanan pero parang wala naman?

  
"Kuya, wala naman na ata," nilingon niya si kuyang barker na nagbibilang ng baryang panukli. Medyo nagulat si kuya na naka puting sando, may sukbit na good morning towel sa leeg at nakabaligtad ang black na cap.

  
Sumilip ito sa loob ng jeep at mukhang nagbibilang. "Walo pa lang yung nasa kanan, siyaman yan."

  
Tama naman si kuya pero itong ibang pasahero parang walang pake. Wala man lang umusog para bigyan siya ng space. Oo, masikip na nga din naman pero lahat naman sila gusto na makapasok? Wala man lang bigayan?  
Tinamaan na ng yamot si Kyungsoo kaya minata niya lahat ng nasa may gawing kanan at nagsalita, sadyang nilakasan baka kasi hindi marinig nung nandoon sa dulo, "excuse me, pwedeng paurong?"

  
Buti naman at nakaramdam ang iba kaya may umusog. Nagkaespasyo naman mga dalawang tao mula sa estribo kaya pumasok na si Kyungsoo para maupo.

Yun nga lang, yung katabi niya sa kaliwa na mukhang nagmamaganda ayaw dumikit sa katabi niya. Ni hindi lalapat ang pwet ni Kyungsoo sa upuan.  
"Excuse me, pwedeng paurong?" Inulit ulit niya, this time kay nagmamagandang ate niya directly sinabi.

  
Umusog nga si ate pero pucha, gahibla lang ng buhok? Yung inis meter ni Kyungsoo pula na pero bago pa niya mabanatan si ate, nagsalita ulit si kuyang barker, "ang laki kasi ng pwet mo eh."

  
Nagpanting ang tenga ni Kyungsoo kaya naman bumaba siya ulit, sinamaan ng tingin si kuyang barker sabay suntok sa braso nito. "Bastos ka ah! Bakit tinitingnan mo pwet ko?!"

  
Namula naman si kuyang barker at napakamot sa batok, "sorry. Hirap kasi hindi mapansin kasi..."

  
Kulang pa yata yung sapak ni Kyungsoo sa braso niya. Hindi ba niya naramdaman sa sobrang tigas? Parang si Kyungsoo lang yung nasaktan eh. "Sige, isa pa!"

  
"Hoy, Jongin tangina mo, tara na. Magsorry ka ng maayos, gago ka talaga," tawag nung driver na naka black tshirt at malaki tenga.

  
Namula naman sa hiya si Jongin kaya sumulyap sa namumula sa galit na si Kyungsoo. "Sorry talaga. Kung hindi ka na kasya sa loob, dun ka na lang sa harap. Tabi tayo."

  
Imbes na mag-inarte pa si Kyungsoo, kinalma na lang niya ang sarili. Mas importante ang hindi niya pagkalate kesa dito sa bortang barker na to. Alam naman ni Kyungsoo kasi na malaki ang pwet niya at proud siya dun. Hindi din niya completely masisisi si kuya kung napansin niya.

  
Nauna na si Kyungsoo pagsakay sa harap at gusto na lang nita matawa dahil nahuli niyang sumulyap ulit si Jongin sa pwet niya pero mukhang nahihiya pa din.

  
Hindi na magawa mabadtrip ni Kyungsoo.

  
At dahil malapad din ang mga balikat ni Jongin, tumatama pa din ito kay Kyungsoo habang umaandar na sila.

  
"Huy, ano..." tumingin naman ulit si Kyungsoo sa katabi. "Sorry talaga. Hindi ko naman sinasadya na mabastos ka. Minsan talaga masyado akong honest."

  
Mukha naman sincere tong cute na barker kaya hindi na nagmaganda si Kyungsoo. "Kalimutan na natin pero wag mo na uulitin."

Napa-hehehe naman itong si Jongin, sabay tanggal sa cap niya. Napalunok si Kyungsoo dahil sa full view ng mukha ng katabi. Hindi lang pala cute, sobrang gwapo pala. "Thank you. Hindi ka lang cute, mabait ka din. Pwede ba makuha number mo?"

"Tangina, ang bilis ah," ingit ng driver sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Epal. Eh kung pingutin kaya ni Kyungsoo yung tenga niya?

  
Pero hindi na niya pinansin. Tumingin na lang ulit siya kay Jongin at ngumiti na may konting pagpapacute na din. "Akin na phone mo."

  
Sumatutal, maganda ang kinalabasan ng araw ni Kyungsoo. Pasok naman siya sa grace period kaya hindi siya late plus mukhang malilibre pa siya ng pamasahe sa jeep simula kinabukasan.

**Author's Note:**

> Maraming salamat sa pagtangkilik ng drabble na ito. Sorry na kung maikli hehehe
> 
> Sana naibahagi ko pa din ang kwento with justice
> 
> Naks 🤣


End file.
